How Did You Know?
by LSpade
Summary: Missing scene from 'Luthor.' A few things I want to clear up. Lois gives Clark some reassurance.


**New one shot! So, I was watching this corroborating video with Lana, Clark, and Lois and well, this story was born. I'd like to tie up loose ends. So, sit back, kick your feet up, and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Smallville, but I wish this scene was shown.**

It was a rough day. After Clark had found a mirror box, all hell broke loose. He'd been transported to another universe and in his place was his evil doppelganger, Clark Luthor. He'd learned what it was like to live in a world stripped of any kind of hope and darkened by fear and violence. Once he gained knowledge of what his doppelganger was capable of, he was afraid for his world and his friends. All in all, it took quite a toll on him and opened his eyes to a new kind of evil: Identity fraud. In a new light, of course, and he didn't really know how to process the recent information.

(((o)))

Clark watched as Lois stood in front of the closet, contemplating what to wear to bed. Her mouth was twisted to the side, her eyebrows were furrowed, and her non-injured hand was planted on her hip. He leaned stood by the foot of the bed and simply stared at her, a million thoughts running through his head.

"You know what? Screw it," she huffed, turning to look at him. "I'll just sleep naked." The words didn't register, he just continued to look at her with the oddest expression. Lois started to squirm under his gaze. "You know, most guys would cheer at that idea."

Clark's eyes finally zeroed in on her face, actually acknowledging she'd said something. "I…uh, what?" he stammered.

"Smallville, what's the matter? It's like you've been on another planet since we left the hospital."

He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Then, he looked up at her. "How did you know?"

"How did I know what?" she asked.

"How did you know it was me? After I switched places with Clark Luthor, how could you tell right away?" He looked like a lost puppy, it broke her heart a little to see him so vulnerable.

"What do you mean, Clark? I know you, that's how I knew," she said, walking up to him.

"But just like that? I mean, he looked like me, he could act like me…" he trailed off.

"But he wasn't you. He never could be," she said softly, sitting beside him on the bed.

He was silent for a long moment, contemplating his next words while Lois kept quiet, waiting for his reply. "Lana…was with Bizarro for a month…and she never knew the difference. She said she was the happiest at that time, being with him. She couldn't tell that he wasn't me. They were together a month, Lois. One month." He shook his head.

She smiled sadly. "Clark, I'm not…I'm not Lana. I can't tell you why she couldn't figure it out, but I know how I did. I knew it was you by the way you looked at me, by the way you talked to me. No matter how Clark Luthor sweet talked me, he couldn't do it the way you do." She combed her fingers through his hair in comfort.

He smiled slightly. "I always told myself that anyone could make that mistake. That it was easy to be fooled by someone who looked like me."

"So, if I succumbed to Clark Luthor and he planted one on me, that'd be alright," she teased.

"No," he stated firmly, shaking his head. "That would not be alright at all."

"But I wouldn't know the difference, right? You just said anyone could make that mistake," she said innocently.

Clark pulled her into his lap. "Not you. I rely on you more than anyone else, remember? If you don't know me, who does?"

She chuckled and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "I think you just answered your previous question, Smallville."

Clark opened his mouth to respond, but then shut it, knowing she was right. He smiled. "You always seem to confuse me," he teased.

"Oh, no, mister. You confused yourself. Comparing me to your ex-girlfriend, which by the way, will get you no nookie tonight," she said, standing up from his lap.

He quickly pulled her back, minding her injured arm. "Lois, I wasn't comparing you to her. I was just…comparing the situations."

"You say potato," she shook her head. She took a breath. "Lana wasn't the one you were suppose to be with. The one is suppose to share that special bond with you, one that reaches deeper than any other bond you share with anyone else, right? So, that's how I can tell when you're not you. I just…know, because-"

"You're the one," he smiled, resting his forehead against hers. "I get it now. I wish I realized how much you mean to me a long time ago. Can you imagine all we could've-"

Lois placed a finger over his lips. "We weren't ready to admit how we felt. We didn't even know how we felt. It wouldn't have been right."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You knew exactly how you felt about me."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, fidgeting with the brace on her arm. "God, this thing is so uncomfortable."

Clark smiled and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "I recall a certain time with a psycho jeweler and a cosmo death quiz." She stopped fumbling with the sling and found a spot on the floor particularly interesting. "You knew before I did, and you waited patiently until I got my head out of the clouds."

She scoffed. "You're getting a big head, Smallville. I said I loved you, yes, but that could've meant anything. He didn't ask me if I was _in love _with you."

"So, you admit to not pulling the sensor off your finger," he smirked.

She looked up at him quickly. "No, I did take it off."

"No, you didn't. The machine recorded brain waves and pulse rates. How did it read yours if the sensor wasn't on your finger?"

"How would you know? That was over two years ago," she said, kicking her shoes off.

"I was the one who got you out of the chair. I pulled the thing off your finger," he said.

"And you never called me on it," she said.

"At first I didn't think about it. But, then I couldn't stop replaying what happened in that basement in my head. I finally realized what you did…or didn't do. But you wanted to ignore it. I let you, mostly because I wasn't sure how I was feeling. A lot of things were confusing back then," he replied.

"Yeah, like when we almost kissed at Chloe's wedding, but then you dropped me for Lana," she said, standing from her position on Clark's lap and pulling her ponytail loose.

He instantly shot up. "Lois…that was…I didn't know…" The words weren't coming out right. He sighed, resigned. "I screwed up. A lot of times, especially with you. I was an idiot."

Lois smiled and turned to face him. "Damn right you were." He let his shoulders droop in guilt. She rolled her eyes. "Smallville, it's okay. You came to your senses in the end."

"I'm just sorry I put you through so much while getting there," he said, taking a step toward her. "You know how lucky I feel to have you, right? To know you love me, even after all of that. It means the world to me, and I never want to hurt you again. I love you, so much."

Lois smiled compassionately. "Clark, you don't need to convince me. I know how you feel. It's the same for me, too. I love you." He pulled her into a kiss, reveling in how she tasted, how she smelled, everything that was Lois Lane. She pulled away slowly, her thumb caressing his cheek. "Alright, farm boy. It's late and I'm beat. Would you like to help me undress?"

Clark's grin lit up the entire room. Lois laughed as he swept her up into his arms. "I'd be honored, Ms. Lane."

**Okay, this story went a different route than intended, but it still deserves a Pulitzer, don't you think? Hmm, maybe I'm jumping the gun. Either way, drop me a review and I will be posting/updating as soon as possible. Thanks.**


End file.
